Aura
Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training and innate skill. Description Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura differs from person to person: Illarion Shinoyami's is blue, Alloy Vitron's is green, and Alice Gullahorn's is yellow, among many others. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, including humans and other sentient beings; even synthetic people with souls, generate an Aura. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that the strength of an Aura degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. Aura being completely depleted is visually represented as a colored sheen glowing along the length of a person's body or with colored particles flying off the body, indicating that they can now be physically injured. Aura flickering means it is close to being depleted. Aura can be recharged and the time it requires to recharge is varies between each person. Aura also can vary between individuals in terms of innate quantity of energy that can be used, with Shizuku noting that Serin Éclairage possesses an extraordinarily large reserve of Aura despite his complete lack of familiarity with the concept up until that point. Abilities Aura, as demonstrated by various characters, can be used in the following techniques. *'Defensive Usage': Aura can be used for defensive purposes. While users of Aura will not be hurt as long as their Aura is up, they can still feel sensations such as pain and heat. It requires training to always subconsciously have a cloak of Aura on. The Senshi Clan commonly generates energy to use for energy barriers. *'Offensive Usage': Aura can be used offensively. The Senshi Clan commonly generates energy to use for energy blasts and other attacks. *'Supplementary Usage': Aura can be used to supplement the user or their target. Some usages are shrouding the user's fist(s) or leg(s) to use in combat. The Senshi Clan commonly generates energy to reinforce their entire bodies. *'Unlocking Aura': One's Aura can be used to 'unlock' the Aura of someone else; as shown by Shizuku, who unlocks Team IKHS' Auras. However, doing this appears to take a toll on the user. *'Healing': It also seems that those with a strong enough Aura can heal minor wounds. *'Climate Protection': One's Aura can protect from cold weather, as shown by Team IKAA and others walking through a snowstorm wearing thin clothing and showing no discomfort. As with combat damage, extreme weather will deplete one's Aura eventually, which required the group to seek shelter from the elements. Activation It appears that Aura is able to manifest in different ways when in use and takes on the color of one's inner energy. It appears as a slight glow around the body. It has been stated that the activation of an Aura requires training and willpower, though someone with considerable training can unlock the Aura of another person. Trivia *It can be compared to the real-life principle of Chi/Ki or Chakra, as used in other forms of media. *It has been stated by Jay Pryslack that it is possible to increase the amount of Aura someone has. *The color of someone's Aura and Soul can differ from each other. For example, Shizuku's Aura is purple and her Soul is pink. *While all characters in ''Dark Lord'' have color associations, their associations and color can differ. For example, while the colors of Alloy are lime green, Illarion has a blue Aura, despite his representative color being red. Notes References Navigation Category:Terminologies